criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bellamy Young
|birthplace = Asheville, North Carolina |yearsactive = 1994-present }} Bellamy Young (born Amy Young) is an American TV, film, and theater actress best known for her portrayal of First Lady Mellie Grant in Scandal. Biography Young was born as Amy Young in Asheville, North Carolina, on February 19, 1970. She had to change her name to join the Screen Actors Guild, as there was another Amy Young registered. She graduated from Asheville School in 1987 and attended Yale University. She graduated in 1991, and then attended the British American Drama Academy at Oxford University in England. Young started her career by starring in several Broadway shows, including The Life, portraying a character named Mary, and Randy Newman's Faust, in which she played a character named Meg. In 1995, she made her first TV appearance, landing a recurring role on the NBC daytime soap opera Another World, Dr. Courtney Evans. She later guest-starred in Law & Order, The Drew Carey Show, and Nash Bridges, and appeared in the feature film Black and White in 1999. Young has since guest-starred in numerous TV shows, including The X-Files, ER, Frasier, The West Wing, NCIS, Grey's Anatomy, Private Practice, Two and a Half Men, Ghost Whisperer, Supernatural, The Mentalist, and Castle. She also starred in several moves, including We Were Soldiers, Larceny, Mission: Impossible III, Trust Me, This Is Not a Test, and In My Sleep. Young soon became a regular cast member in the USA Network series Peacemakers, starting in 2003. The show, however, was cancelled after one season consisting of nine episodes. She had recurring roles in American Dreams, Scrubs, CSI: Miami, and Dirty Sexy Money; in Dirt Sexy Money, she portrayed Ellen Darling, the eldest daughter-in-law of the Darling family. She also had a recurring role in Criminal Minds, starring as Beth Clemmons. In 2011, Young was cast by Shonda Rhimes in the recurring role of First Lady Mellie Grant on the ABC political thriller TV series Scandal. She starred opposite Kerry Washington and Tony Goldwyn. She has appeared in every episode of the first season and was upgraded to a series regular as of the second season. The role of Mellie Grant became her best known portrayal to date. On Criminal Minds Young portrayed Beth Clemmons, the new love interest for SSA Aaron Hotchner since the murder of his wife. She first appeared in "The Bittersweet Science". Filmography *Criminal Minds - 7 episodes (2012-2013) TV episodes - Beth Clemmons *Scandal (2012-2013) as Mellie Grant (29 episodes) *The Cottage (2012) as Annie *Franklin & Bash (2012) as Margaret Pollack *Last Day on Earth (2012) as Pamala *The Protector (2011) as Skylar Brenn *Castle (2011) as Candace Ford *Joint Body (2011) as Jane Chapman *United States of Tara (2011) as Flight Attendant (2 episodes) *Working Class (2011) as Brooke *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Monica Jarrow *The Mentalist (2010) as Melanie Ayers *Pound of Flesh (2010) as Daniella Melville *Drop Dead Diva (2010) as Emily Parcelles *In My Sleep (2010) as Olivia *The Freebie (2010) as Jessica *Edgar Floats (2010) as Jennifer Wade (TV movie) *Mayne Street (2009) as Casting Director *Supernatural (2009) as Lucifer/Sarah *Scrubs (2004-2009) as Dr. Miller (6 episodes) *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as Lucy Stanton *Tender as Hellfire (2009) as Cheryl (short) *Knight Rider (2008-2009) as Amy Clark (2 episodes) *Trust Me (2009) as Carrie Taylor *Two and a Half Men (2008) as Diane *Dirty Sexy Money (2007-2008) as Ellen Darling (9 episodes) *Mask of the Ninja (2008) as Gina *This Is Not a Test (2008) as Teresa *One, Two, Many (2008) as Jennifer *Cold Case (2007) as 1938 Audrey Metz *Private Practice (2007) as Kathy (uncredited) *Boston Legal (2007) as Cynthia Nichols *Trust Me (2007) as Carrie *Grey's Anatomy (2007) as Kathy (2 episodes) *Simple Things (2007) as Terry Hudson *Close to Home (2007) as Sarah Paulson *CSI: Miami (2005-2006) as Assistant State Attorney Monica West (6 episodes) *Mission: Impossible III (2006) as Rachael *Eve of Understanding (2006) as Cassie *Medium (2005) as Kate Emery *Mystery Woman: Vision of a Murder (2005) as Tina Moore (TV movie) *Darcy's Off-White Wedding (2005) as Donatella (short) *North Shore (2005) as Mrs. Lasser *Strong Medicine (2004) as Erin Berman *NCIS (2004) as A.T.F. Special Agent Melinda Stone *Larceny (2004) as Kiki *The West Wing (2004) as MaryLou Meriwether *American Dreams (2003) as Diane Shaw (3 episodes) *Peacemakers (2003) as Twyla Gentry (9 episodes) *For the People (2002) as Deputy District Attorney Agnes Hunt *Frasier (2002) as Lisa *We Were Soldiers (2002) as Catherine Metsker *Swatters (2002) as Mary Dolan *ER (2001) as Grace *The District (2001) as Bethany Fortoro *Mission (2001) as Sandy *The X-Files (2000) as Attorney Janet Wilson *Nash Bridges (2000) as Diana Carr *The Drew Carey Show (2000) as Bridget *I Black and White (1999) as Bellamy (uncredited) *Picture This (1999) as Monique *Law & Order (1997-1998) as Ellen O'Brien/Stephanie Harker (2 episodes) *Another World (1995) as Dr. Courtney Evans 'PRODUCER' *The Cottage (2012) (Executive Producer) *Simple Things (2007) (Associate Producer) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actresses Category:Real People